


Fire and Shadows (It'll All be Okay Tomorrow)

by guyi (yujael)



Series: Audeamus [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, accompanies Audeamus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujael/pseuds/guyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series short, set post Audeamus and Excelsior. </p><p>Some days are hard, because not even the Achievement Hunters can save everyone, but tomorrow is always a new day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Shadows (It'll All be Okay Tomorrow)

**Author's Note:**

> It obviously isn't necessary for Excelsior to be finished, because this was written before Audeamus was finished and there was even a thought of a sequel.

Some hunts are difficult.

That is a stupid thing to say when you are one of the few people in the world to have killed a dragon, but it passes through Michael’s mind anyway. Sometimes, even if the kill itself is nowhere near as difficult as a dragon, it’s still… tiring. Sometimes it’ll take days to find it, and then even more days to find a place to deal with it safely. Sometimes they don’t get there quick enough; the beast might already be gone, or the victim which they’d tried to save is already dead. Those ones are the worst; those ones make him feel worse than the scum on the bottom of somebody’s boot.

And Gavin knows that some silly antic won’t cheer him up after a hunt like that. It was their failure and another’s loss, and each Achievement Hunter bowed their head to mourn that. Only for a moment, though, because there are other marks to be found and other people for them to help – it’s days like that which remind Michael that they are only mercenaries, and even though they tried their best to do what was right, they can’t help everyone.

So Gavin keeps quiet, and he doesn’t try to tackle Michael with a full body hug. However, that isn’t to say he’s any less clingy. When the time comes that they can finally rest, close their eyes and sleep, Gavin would lie on his belly next to him, his wings spread so that one would cover Michael like a blanket; a warm, safe, shield against the shadows in the corner that remind him of horns and blood. And Gavin has a hard time trying to console people, so he stays quiet, but Michael doesn’t need him to talk.

He’ll count their breaths, the puffs against his neck and ear, and when the number gets too high, he’ll reach and pull Gavin on top of him. He’ll make sure to take a deep breath so that he can press their lips together and draw it out as long as possible, wrap his arms around Gavin’s waist and trace the puckered scars there, and Gavin will press his fingers down on his muscles until the tension gives out. They’ll run out of breath and take another, and Michael will push down between his partner’s shoulder blades because Gavin is still insecure in his body and they need to be closer.

The feathers there are soft and downy, and if Michael finds the right spot, he can make Gavin lose his breath quicker than ever. Then they’ll take another, and Gavin’s wings around them will be a safeguard against everything that might make them doubt the choices they’ve made.

And while they’re lying next to each other again as their skins cool, Gavin’s fingers will ghost along his mate’s marks and blemishes, he’ll whisper under his breath that it’ll all be fine tomorrow. Michael will watch his hands shift, and even in the dark he’ll see the old wounds on Gavin’s skin and he’ll think;  _he survived dragon fire and claws to lie here with you_.

And he’ll think some things are difficult, but it’ll all be okay tomorrow.


End file.
